Toalindë
by Taurenloth
Summary: OS. "La porte s'ouvrit à volée et il sourit en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était là. Elle l'attendait."


_NDA : encore une simple version éditée, sans grands changements. Seulement un début, en fin de compte inutile, supprimé._

**Toalindë**

...Il semblait n'être qu'une légère ombre alors qu'il courait sans bruit en direction de sa chambre, songeant inlassablement à elle, se souvenant des courbes gracieuses, du toucher, de la voix. Sa voix. La voix de son coeur et de son âme.

La porte s'ouvrit à volée et il sourit en entrant dans la pièce. Elle était là. Elle l'attendait.

Emmailottée comme un bébé dans un foulard de soie, enfermée au fond d'une malle tapissée de velours vert, elle attendait qu'il la libère, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la réveille de son doux sommeil. Elle attendait de chanter, comme avant, rien que pour lui.

Alors que ses mains se posaient sur le haut du coffre, le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il eût franchi la porte de sa demeure brisa le silence d'un murmure empressé.

- _Toalindë..._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_- Je n'y arrive pas! Je n'y arrive encore pas, Naurfinniel!_

_Un enfant blond se tenait debout sur un tapis au centre de la pièce, serrant dans ses mains un petit violon et s'adressant à une femme rousse assise dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Dans ses énormes yeux d'une incroyable couleur bleue scintillaient des larmes de désespoir._

_- Patience, Legolas, patience. Essaye encore une fois. Regarde, ce sera comme cela à la fin._

_L'elfe plaça l'instrument qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors sur ses genoux sur son épaule. L'archet survola les cordes et le passage, tourbillonnant d'une spirale serrée, partit vers les cieux et s'évanouit._

_- A toi maintenant. Regarde où tu mets tes doigts, ils doivent être aussi précis que les marteaux des Naugrim._

_Legolas tenta de l'imiter, mais ce qui parvint à sortir d'en dessous son archet n'était qu'un pauvre écho de la brillante gamme qui venait de s'envoler avec légereté des goigts fins de Naurfinniel. Lourde, lente, elle hocqueta au beau milieu et s'arrêta._

_Le souffle coupé, le jeune prince leva vers son maître un regard où se lisait tout son découragement et s'exclama, la voix tendue comme une corde:_

_- Peine perdue! J'abandonne!_

_Jetant presque le violon et l'archet sur le lit, il s'assit à côté, les lèvres serrées, éssayant de retenir les larmes lui brûlant les yeux, des larmes indignes de l'héritier du trône._

_Avec un soupir, Naurfinniel posa elle aussi son instrument sur la table et, après avoir contemplé Legolas pendant un moment, un léger sourire aux lèvres, demanda:_

_- Connais-tu l'histoire de Toalindë?_

_Un silence suivit la question. Puis, contre sa volonté, d'un ton boudeur, l'enfant répondit:_

_- Non._

_- Elle a vu le jour dans les mains de Losseril, du royaume de Numenor. Il rêvait de devenir ménestrel, mais son rêve ne pouvait jamais être réalisé, car il était muet de naissance. Mais son désir était si ardent que rien ne l'arrêtait, et ainsi, un beau jour, il créa Toalindë qui, depuis, lui prêta sa voix. Il devint alors le plus grand ménestrel des Hommes que Arda n'ait jamais connu. A chaque fois qu'il jouait, il semblait que le temps s'arrêtait, car tout sur la terre écoutait la musique du ménestrel muet et de sa Toalindë. On disait que la Flamme d'Eä y vivait, que Eru lui aurait ouvert une partie de ses pensées, celle que connaissaient seul les Ainur qui créérent le Chant._

_- Pourrait-on le rencontrer un jour? - demanda Legolas, visiblement interessé par cette idée._

_- Hélas, non, l'existence des Edain est courte et aucun homme ne pourrait vivre avec un pareil savoir qu'on lui aurait confié. Il n'est plus de ce monde._

_L'enfant hocha la tête, pensif._

_- Mais si le Chant vit dans Toalindë, pourquoi doit-on apprendre tout cela, toutes ses choses ennuyeuses que je n'arrive pas à faire?_

_Naurfinniel sourit._

_- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi te faut-il passer tant de temps à manier l'épée et tendre la corde d'un arc?_

_- Pour s'entraîner et devenir un vaillant guerrier, comme le seigneur Glorfindel. - répondit le jeune elfe après un silence._

_- Eh bien, là aussi il faut s'entraîner. Il faut gagner la confiance de Toalindë pour qu'elle puisse t'ouvrir la porte de ses secrets. C'est un ami fidèle, mais il faut savoir s'y prendre avec elle._

_- Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?_

_Le regard de Naurfinniel se fit un peu triste._

_- Il te faut du temps. Du temps et beaucoup de patience. Tu dois d'abord apprendre à lui parler en son langage. Alors tu pourras apprendre à l'écouter, et à t'écouter toi-même. Sèche tes larmes. Nous avons tous le temps pour apprendre._

_Naurfinniel se tut. Dans la pièce, devenue soudain si silencieuse, on n'entendait plus que le craquement du feu dans la cheminée, et Legolas, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que l'elfe avait repris son violon. Fermant les yeux, elle le porta à son épaule et, alors que le son naissait au contact de l'archet avec la corde, il se sentit soudain emporté dans un autre monde._

_Le jeune prince écoutait, les yeux grand ouverts et brillants, mais sans plus de larmes - sa peine s'oublia. Il écoutait une voix douce et réconfortante, sans savoir que, des centaines d'années plus tard, l'écho des paroles de Naurfinniel résonnera encore et encore dans son coeur, sans se soucier du fait qu'un beau jour l'imprévisible et méfiante Toalindë lui accordera enfin sa confiance, sans penser à toutes les fois où elle partagera ses joies et ses peines. Il ne savait pas encore que dans quelques années il sera confronté à la perte la plus douloureuse de son existence, il ne se souciait pas de devenir le bras droit de son père, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour le monde va changer, et que lui-même devra quitter sa terre natale, comme Losseril, n'en faisant plus partie. Il écoutait la voix de Toalindë, s'oubliant dans un tourbillon des sons où, encore, vivait un lointain souvenir du Chant Sacré des Ainur._

* * *


End file.
